


Nibelheim

by rabid_plotbunny



Series: Fly [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_plotbunny/pseuds/rabid_plotbunny
Summary: Missing Scene from "Fly". What happened in Nibelheim, anyway?





	Nibelheim

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on IJ/LJ 03-24-2008

**Title:** Nibelheim  
**Author:** SkyFire (rabid_plotbunny on IJ/LJ)

 **Fandom:** FFVII  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Missing Scene from _Fly_. What happened in Nibelheim, anyway?  
**Warnings:** AU. _Not_ stand-alone.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII or any of the characters therein, and whoo, boy! are they glad! XP 

 

He hadn't really been able to pinpoint the exact reason for the odd surge in monster activity in the area, but figured it probably had something to do with the odd fluctuations at the reactor and _Her_. Which was causing the other, he left to the scientists to decide. He just dealt with the monsters.

He hadn't expected anything like _Her_ , still wasn't sure what to think. All he knew was that he and a small group of grunts had gone up to the reactor and a voice in his head was suddenly trying to convince him she was his mother and that he should destroy the planet for her.

Riiiiiiight.

Not happening.

Besides, his mother was safely tucked away back home in Gongaga and could _not_ talk in his head. A wry grin. If she _could_ , he would have gotten into a lot more trouble growing up. He'd probably _still_ be grounded.

 _??_ Soundless sense of surprise from the voice, then: _...aren't you Sephiroth...?_

“Nope,” he said out loud, earning himself a few odd glances from the grunts. He focused on the voice, half-closing his eyes and turning his head this way and that, trying to sense _where_ the voice was coming fr- there!

He took the grated steps two at a time after ordering the grunts to guard the bottom, then went into the reactor core through a giant door over which was suspended a giant sign bearing the word 'JENOVA'. Up a convenient pipe, tear away the smokescreen statue to show the being suspended in a tube of condensed Mako.

 _?? !! Get away,_ the voice hissed menacingly. _My chosen will come and destroy you, and then the planet-_

“Not. Happening.” He could feel it now that he was that close. _This_ was the source of his unease before, the reason he'd been worried about Seph coming on that mission. This.

This petty, petty being.

“You're not touching Seph,” he said, pulling the Buster Sword from his back. “I won't let you.”

Mako and a black ichor that might have been blood drained from the tube after a solid hit with the sword impaled it and its contents. The outraged shriek that echoed in his head made him grit his teeth even as he fought back against the black fog that started creeping in around the edges of his vision.

 _Foolish mortal! This will not stop me! I_ will _destroy this planet and claim my chosen!_

“Some people just don't know when to quit.”

Another hit with the sword shattered the already-fractured tube, sending glass, Mako, and ichor raining down onto the floor of the platform. Reaching into what remained of the tube, he ripped hoses and tubes free, then grabbed hold of the being, feeling the cold it emanated even through his heavy, winter-weight leather gloves. Then he tossed her over the railing to plummet down into the glowing pool of raw, green Mako far below.

She vanished with barely a ripple, her mental shriek cutting off abruptly.

Almost instantly he felt lighter; the weight of subconscious worry and unease lifting.

Everything, he sensed, was going to be all right.

He did, however, have the strongest urge to call his mother.

**END**


End file.
